Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters
by Isiah02
Summary: The first ever Sofia the First fighting tournament. Who will be crowned Kingdom Fighting King and Queen? Regular Universe and will include The Dark Mermaid Queen and Sofia: The Arrival AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! Now, I've been watching some cool action packed stuff on YouTube, and made me think for a second. This would make a good Sofia the First story.**

**Tom: Because the best part of it is we're gonna let you decide on who should battle who. Just put in your review who you wanna see fight and we'll post it on the story. There will be regular Sofia the First characters and Nightmare Sofia and the Proxies if you guys read The Dark Mermaid Queen and Sofia: The Arrival.**

**Isiah: So let us know who you wanna see battle each other.**

**Tom: Good readers, remember to review nicely. No flames. How Does It Feel will be continued soon. Don't forget Enchanted City. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Prince James vs Princess Vivian

**Quick Random Moment**

***Tom plays Five Nights at Freddy's***

**Tom: Okay. Where is... *sees a mascot running down the hall and screams* I saw him running!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What goes on, everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Our first fight is from the Sofia the First Fanboy. He requested that we should do Princess Vivian vs. Prince James. I know it seems weird. But think of it like Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter or some stuff like that.**

**Tom: Bro, check this out. I put $75 on Prince James.**

**Isiah: Okay, dude. All I have to say to you is good luck. And now everyone, our first fight shall begin. Btw I'm putting $100 on Vivian.**

**Tom: Why?**

**Isiah: Idk. Something told me I should put $100 on her. Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>In the blue corner comes a prince with blonde hair, wearing a green t-shirt, long green pants, and black sneakers. His weapon is a one of the swords that Sir Finigan gave him back in The Silent Knight. You guys didn't see it because it was a scene that I&amp;T made up. Anyway, his fighting style is Kung Fu and likes to make people tap out. Ladies and gentlemen, Prince James!<p>

And his opponent in the red corner comes a princess with black hair, wearing a red dress and for some apparent reason, wearing a diaper. Her weapon is a toy raddle useful as a sword. Her fighting style is Ti Kwan Doe and she may look like a baby, but to all our good fighting fans out there, do not be fooled. Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Vivian.

Ding! Ding!

**Song: Oval Raceway-Road Trip Adventure**

**Isiah: Yeah, we decided to get some songs that are action like. So here you go.**

Vivian comes out and delivers the first punch to James' face making the crowd jump out their seats and cheer for Vivian. She delivers a few more blows to James' face before when she came to the fifth blow, James dodged it and took Vivian's weapon from her pocket. Now James had two weapons on him. He took out his sword and began trying to cut Vivian with it along using her weapon.

But Vivian didn't run. She continued to deliver blows at the face of the Prince James. She then gave him a kick to his stomach after her tenth punch was blocked by James' sword. She was ready for another blow when James suddenly dropped both his and Vivian's weapons.

"FORGET THIS," James yelled as he grabbed Vivian by her ankles making her fall on her back. "You wanna look like a baby, then you're gonna act like a baby!" He then put one leg between both her legs and crossed them together. Then turning around putting Vivian in the Sharpshooter.

**Isiah: Damn.**

**Tom: YES! MAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL TAP OUT!**

James put a lot of pressure on the poor princess. Her screaming in pain dying to get out. But someway somehow she wasn't tapping out. She used a lot of might to reached the gate making the prince release the submission move.

"Get up and fight you little baby," James taunted. There was only try to get up from Vivian. But as soon as she was on her knees, James decided to be dirty and kick the poor diapered princess fighter in her side of her stomach. "Oops," James again taunted. "Guess this round's over."

**Tom: I think someone just lost $100.**

**Isiah: Says the guy who keeps on talking crap and he won't live to see his $75 times 2.**

"It's not over yet," Vivian yelled suddenly getting up quickly and ready for another fight. She began delivering a few kicks to James' stomach then to his face. Then picking up her weapon and smacking James around the face with it. When she reached her tenth blow, she knocked James off the mat and falling into the water.

Round over.

"And that's why you should never be fooled when you see me as a baby," Vivian said as she stood in the middle of the mat letting the crowd cheer her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: YES!<strong>

**Tom: Man, this that bull-crap!**

**Isiah: That's what you get, bro!**

**Tom: Man, whatever.**

**Isiah: Guys, we hope you enjoyed this fight because the next one I'm gonna pick. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Again, we wanna thank Sofia the First Fanboy for the request.**

**Tom: Guys, please give us more request for the story. Review nicely. No flames. We'll see you next time for the last chapter of The Offended Mermaid Queen. See you later. Hollar at your boys! We love y'all. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
